Alejandro Burromuerto
Alejandro Xavier Burromuerto was a Mexican mafioso who was a member of the Tattaglia Family of France City, a Spy under Rudolph Tattaglia, he later became acting Don, under the direct command of Luigi Tattaglia. He was also one of the secondary antagonists in the sequel game. Biography Alejandro was born in Las Hermanas, where he was raised by his family and nuns along with his older cousins. Burrromuerto became involved in the Mexican Army of in early 2001, alongside his cousins. Alejandro's eventual jobs became write papers for General's speeches, and execute the prisoners. Alex planned to be a gambler and do casino operations at the time of his drop from the army, which he had in plan already. After hearing of all the rich and influential mobs lying around France and causing chaos, he moved there via plane. Alex took a plane to Mid Town, where he became a citizen and a small-time pimp until he started to work for the Tattaglia Family around 2009. In 2013, after both Osvaldo Altobello and Rico Tattaglia were killed, he proclaimed himself as the new boss of the Tattaglia family under the allowance of the new real Don, Luigi Tattaglia. He allied himself with the Fortunato Regime soon after. His and his boss' alliance to the Fortunatos dragged them of being connected to the Dixmor Project, scheming and doing at the time Maxwell Dixmor's plans to release out Shinnok. It was here in 2014 that Al got tired of his "human weaknesses" and demanded the Project to be turned "into a cyborg or a robot of sorts", as they got that power to turn him into one. His wish was granted, however his robotic form did not look so fancy at all. It was him and Luigi who were responsible for killing of the Project Commander, Aldo der Lertrich due to their jealousy. Luckily for them, Max didn't require Aldo's abilities useful at that time and actually saw him as being "out of his debt". Death On 16 October, 2015, Alejandro was killed by Corleone Family's security guard, Meyer Cobblepot, along with the Threeclan at an underground hiding place in Old Town, near the Industrial Park. He had to be killed with a M-79 due to his robotic armour. His death didn't had a large effect on the Tattaglia Family at all, as most of their shebang was led by Luigi Tattaglia singlehandedly with Burromuerto mostly just running small supplies in Old Town. Nevertheless, almost the entire Corleone mob (minus the cowardly don, Domenico Von Crane) are dead today thanks to the Fortunatos. Trivia *His surname in English means "Death Donkey" which some people find very funny, but it also proves he killed a lot of prisoners during his war days - because of "muerto". *In 2004, after leaving the army, he was one of the competitors that were in Show Muerto: Gira Mundial and Isla. He didn't win neither, however. Gallery Alejandro Burrumuerto.jpg|Al dressed as a western gunslinger. Burned.PNG|Al burned, literally. Before burn.png|Al in SMI before getting into his machinery. IH8PUTAZ.png|Al in SMGM. Burromuerto_toi.jpg|A plushie of Burromuerto. Theme song This is sexy Alejandro Burromuerto's theme song which couldn't fit him way more. The clips in this vid are from his o' days back when he was in Death Show, or Show Muerto. Category:Characters Category:Tattaglias Category:The Godfather Category:Mexicans Category:Machines Category:Acting Dons Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Mobsters